Apuesta
by suenaElRunRun
Summary: Nami es una mujer extremadamente orgullosa, por eso no puede perdonar que cierto tipo ponga en duda sus capacidades de persuasión...


**La apuesta**

_Nami es una mujer extremadamente orgullosa, por eso no puede perdonar que cierto tipo ponga en duda sus capacidades de persuasión..._

* * *

Había fiesta esa noche en el barco. En el comedor se notaba el barullo que interrumpía el silencio que por derecho le pertenecía al mar abierto, y encima siendo de noche. Ahí estaban todos los Mugiwara. Habían acabado de irse de la Isla Gyojin y no contentos con el fiestón que se habían montando antes de salir de la isla, como lo dictaba la no reconocida tradición que los Sombrero de Paja se habían casi impuesto, se habían montado otro follón en el barco, para celebrar otra victoria y otra vez, el reencuentro tan esperado después de dos años.

Ya estaban todos como cubas, excepto por Luffy y Chopper que solo bailaban encima de la mesa con los palillos en las narices. Hasta Usopp había abandonado su lado de niño para disfrutar de como el alcohol le quemaba la garganta. También estaba Brook, pero él no se emborrachaba porque no tenía sangre ni órganos. Robin también estaba un poco airada y se reía de las estupideces de los _niños _del barco. Con ella estaba Sanji balbuceando cursiladas incoherentes para entretenerse ya que su amada Nami-swan no le hacía caso, porque estaba bastante ocupada en una batalla con Zoro, por quién aguantaba mejor el sake.

Y Franky... Franky estaba gritando SUPER en la cubierta del barco y cantando como si tuviese algún público.

Volviendo a la esquina dónde estaban la navegante y el espadachín en su disputa de borrachos, ambos llevaban la misma cantidad inhumana de jarras y todavía tenían otra en la mano. Zoro se dio un trago que casi se lleva media jarra y Nami, un poco más.

— Qué una mujer te gane debe ser humillante, ¿no, Zoro? —comentó ella mirándole con esa típica sonrisa de lado, malévola, provocándole.

— Esto aún no ha terminado, no cantes victoria —le respondió con el mismo gesto terminándose la jarra de una vez, Nami le imitó.

Ambos soltaron con fuerza la jarra en forma de barril en el barril que les hacía de mesa. Se sirvieron otra vez de la pipa que tenían a su lado y dieron otro trago. Nami con una línea de sake corriéndole por la barbilla dio un hondo suspiro, deleitándose con el sabor de la bebida.

— ¡Aaaaaah! Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, Zoro —le dijo ella mirándole con arrogancia—. Estás hablando con la mujer que ha conseguido robar a piratas durante 8 años completos.

— Hmp, porque eres una arpía manipuladora —le dijo él.

— Los hombres sois muy simples, no podéis resistiros a un cuerpo de mujer —y diciendo eso estrecho sus pechos con sus antrebrazos, para demostrar que incluso a él podía provocarle de alguna forma. El alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza y Zoro, efectivamente, tuvo que desviar la mirada para que los pensamientos impuros no le nublaran su trabajado cerebro.

Nami rió satisfecha. Zoro, parcialmente humillado, hizo una mueca de asco y, como demonio que era, una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Sonrío con seguridad y miró a Nami, que seguía con una sonrisa arrogante de victoria en el rostro. La miró de arriba a abajo, nunca iba a admitir en voz alta que era una mujer bastante apetecible y que si él no fuese un hombre con los ideales claros acabaría haciendo algo indigno de él y eso, era precisamente lo que le hizo pensar en algo tan rastrero...

Destrozaría de una vez ese orgullo suyo.

— Definitivamente los hombres como Sanji son muy predecibles... —comenzó el peliverde mirando de soslayo al rubio que hacía gesticulaciones a Robin— pero ¿qué me dices de los niños?

— ¿Ah? —Nami mostró interés... ¿cómo podía mencionar a los niños? Eran niños, se caracterizaban por su inocencia y ella no era ninguna pederasta.

— O mejor... —devolvió la mirada a sus ojos, insinuante— ¿los hombres que aún son niños?

— ¿Cómo? —Nami ahora mostró mucho más interés en la cuestión, muchísimo más del que anteriormente tendría en ganar la apuesta de la bebida, que parecía haber sido olvidada por ambos.

— Hay alguien en este barco aparte de Chopper que nunca caería ante tus... armas de bruja seductora —ella levantó una ceja, relativamente confundida y Zoro, hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia el despistado chico que seguía bailando encima de la mesa.

Nami desvió la mirada hacia Luffy y rió con diversión.

— ¿Luffy? —lo pensó por un momento y halló la manera de humillar al pobre espadachín de la manera más cruel posible—. ¿Me estás retando? —el hombre sonrió sugerentemente.

— Apuesto lo que quieras... a qué no puedes provocar a Luffy —soltó con seguridad, conocía a su capitán, jamás se arriesgaría a apostar algo con Nami si no estaba totalmente seguro de sí mismo.

— El total de tus deudas triplicada —ahí estaba lo que arriesgaba, sus deudas ya estaban bastante altas, pero él estaba seguro y sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara le dijo:

— Y si gano me libras de ellas —alargó una mano a ella, incitándola a que la apretara; y ella lo hizo.

— Hecho.

Zoro se echó hacia atrás satisfecho consigo mismo y cayó de espaldas, quedándose dormido. Nami por su lado se terminó su décimoquinta jarra. Necesita tener el alcohol en la sangre para hacer lo que se proponía y no arrepentirse de ello.

...

La noche ya había avanzado bastante y posiblemente ya fueran altas horas de la madrugada. El escándalo había cesado y lo único que se escuchaban eran los ronquidos de todos los que anteriormente estaban tan enérgicos como al inicio de una batalla. Nami miró con los ojos cansados a todos cuando se despertó después de haberse quedado dormida antes que ellos en realidad.

Se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación hacia la cubierta, para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Observó que en la proa estaba Franky tirado en el suelo, roncando como los de dentro. Sonrió con cansancio y sintiéndose un poco mareada bajó las escaleras para acercarse a la baranda del barco y observar un poco el mar. La cubierta estaba tan silenciosa como le gustaba, excepto por los ronquidos de Franky, pero comparados con la bulla que siempre solía haber, incluso unos ronquidos sonaban como una dulce melodía ambiental.

Llegado a la baranda inhaló con fuerza para inundar sus pulmones del aire puro del mar y luego exhaló, sonriendo mientras miraba al oscuro mar, tan tranquilo más allá del barco, que hasta las estrellas parecían haberse mudado al mar.

Fue cuando giró su rostro al mástil que lo vio allí, sentado en la cabeza del león con las piernas cruzadas y apoyándose en sus manos por detrás de su espalda. Ahora que lo recordaba, no lo había visto dentro del comedor cuando se levantó. No llevaba el sombrero de paja en la cabeza, sino que lo tenía en la espalda, sosteniéndose gracias a la cuerda que ella le cosió hace tanto tiempo. Su pelo se movía por el viento y Nami por breves segundos se quedó un poco abstraída observándolo. Nunca se había fijado hasta ese momento en lo negro que era su pelo.

Volviendo en sí sonrió con malicia, era su momento.

Avanzó un poco en silencio hasta llegar frente a su espalda y esperó algunos segundos para ver si él se daba cuenta de su presencia, pero él parecía tan concentrado en algo que ella desconocía que no podía preocuparse por sus alrededores.

— Luffy... —le llamó poniendo una voz lo más meliflua que pudo, considerando que tenía la garganta un poco rasposa por haber bebido tanto.

— ¡Oh, Nami! —el chico gritó con entusiasmo al momento, olvidando lo que fuera que hace unos momentos le tuviese tan atontado. De un salto bajó del mástil y se puso delante de ella. El pelo todavía se movía, esta vez rozando su frente y Nami volvió a quedarse mirándolo atontada pero recordó al momento su objetivo.

— Luffy, ¿qué haces aquí tan solo? —volvió a utilizar ese tono de voz, que para él pasó totalmente desapercibido.

— Ah, estaba mirando el mar —respondió todavía con esa sonrisa enorme, sin advertir la mirada sugerente que Nami le dedicaba—. ¿Y tú?

— Pues me acababa de despertar y... quería coger un poco de aire fresco. Ahí dentro hace muuuucho calor... —la navegante hizo énfasis en la palabra calor, mientras se pasaba la mano por el pecho, que oportunamente estaba sudado. Las gotas de sudor hacían que sus pechos se viesen más grandes.

— Uh... —Luffy le dio la razón sin percatarse de algo que a cualquier hombre le habría hecho perder la cabeza y a Nami le palpitó el ojo. Con su capitán las sutilezas no parecían funcionar—. Date una ducha, entonces.

— Pero es que es aburrido tomarse una ducha sola... —perdiendo la paciencia, decidió ser más explícita—. ¿Por qué no me acompañas, Luffy? —llegados a este punto se inclinó hacia él, dejando que una gota de sudor se perdiera entre la hendidura de sus pechos y esta vez Luffy si lo notó, mirando el trayecto de la gota, sin embargo, no hizo ningún gesto que denotara que le importaba.

— Uh...

...

Su improvisado plan hasta ahora estaba yendo bien... hasta ahora. Luffy había aceptado acompañarla al baño y estaba sentado en un barril que había por ahí por alguna razón, vestido y mirando a la bañera con la seriedad que rara vez se colaba en su rostro. Tenía las manos descansando sobre las rodillas de sus piernas abiertas, bastante aburrido.

Nami estaba dentro de la bañera, muy concentrada en la espuma, como si mirarla le fuese a dar la mejor idea para seducir a un tipo que había rechazado a la mujer más hermosa del mundo y que no había reaccionado ni una sola vez las veces que la vio desnuda. Pero a Nami le vino un vago recuerdo, demasiado lejano, una laguna mental que por breves segundos se le hizo imposible. Hace dos años, en el baño de Alabasta. Nami alzó una ceja recordando y si no se equivocada, Luffy había reaccionado cuando ella mostró su cuerpo a los pervertidos que le debían 100 000 berries. Eso la hizo pensar en una mínima posibilidad. Tal vez Luffy no era tan frígido como todos pensaban.

— Luffy... —su dulce voz atrajo su atención— ¿me podrías restregar la espalda?

— Uh, claro —el moreno avanzó sin prestar atención cuando Nami se levantó de la bañera dejando su escultural cuerpo al descubierto, incluso la espuma no bastaba para disimular absolutamente nada y Luffy pensó que se encontraba en la misma situación que la vez que cayó por equivocación en el baño de la emperatriz, la única diferencia es que con Nami temía más confianza.

Tomó la esponja que Nami le dio cuando él llegó hasta ella y sin tener ningún pensamiento normal que tendría un hombre normal en esa situación, hizo lo que ella le pedía. Mientras, Nami pensaba en que hacer a continuación. Se estaba comiendo la cabeza en muy poco tiempo. Nunca había tenido problemas en seducir a hombres para conseguir sus objetivos, que en aquellos tiempos era para robar piratas y ella sabía que cada hombre iba a lo que iba. Al ver su pose y gesto sugerentes solo podían pensar en una cosa y ella aprovechaba el momento para hacer honor a su sobrenombre.

Sin embargo Luffy era diferente y no solo por ser su capitán. Debía admitir que intentar seducir a Luffy le provocaba una vergüenza que nunca sintió antes. Era su salvador y le tenía respeto aunque no lo pareciera. No quería aprovecharse de él, aunque si se lo preguntaran en ningún momento tuvo altas expectativas de que Luffy cayera ante sus encantos. Si rechazó a la mujer más hermosa del mundo ¿por qué tendría que caer con ella? Era demasiado ingenua si desde un principio se creyó con alguna posibilidad y de repente se sintió culpable al intentar robar la pureza de su capitán.

Seguía sintiendo el tacto de intercalado de la esponja y de la mano de Luffy, mientras se debatía entre perdonar las deudas a Zoro o ganar muchísimo más con ellas. Comenzaba a hartarse de lo que estaba pensando.

— ¿Nami, estás bien? —escuchó la voz de Luffy que había detenido su mano en su hombro, desde hace unos segundos que la notó demasiado rígida. Nami reaccionó enseguida y recordó que en realidad no eran las deudas las que estaban en juego, sino su orgullo. Ella era una mujer con todas sus armas, todas sus proporciones perfectas y sobretodo, con _todo_ su _orgullo_.

— Luffy... —esta vez no usó este tono, pero no le hizo falta porque se giró hacia él y pegó su pecho al suyo y ahora que la espuma se había dispersado su cuerpo estaba totalmente al descubierto aunque Luffy en ningún momento hubiese reparado en él. Su boca demasiado cerca a los labios curvados del chico— ¿te parezco guapa?

Nami supo que el chico se había sorprendido cuando puso la cara de a quién le preguntan cuál es el sentido de la vida. Aunque pensándolo bien su capitán hubiese respondido fácil a esa pregunta.

— Dime Luffy... ¿te parezco una mujer deseable? —¿por qué le preguntaba esas cosas? Era obvio que Luffy no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo.

— Nami, estoy confundido. ¿Por qué haces preguntas tan raras?

— Tú solo responde... —insistió ella mirándole con coqueta súplica.

— Si... —murmuró él—. Siempre has sido guapa Nami no sé por qué necesitas que yo te lo diga —vale, no esperaba una respuesta tan completa como esa, así que se sintió más que satisfecha, quizás debería ir más allá.

— Entonces... no te importaría si... —Nami usó su dedo índice para recorrer una línea en el pecho de su capitán, lo que lo puso nervioso—.

Ella entonces se sintió lo suficientemente segura para avanzar y se fue acercando cada vez más a su boca. El pobre Luffy la miraba totalmente confundido sin saber realmente que quería hacer. Pero cuando sintió el ligero roce de su labio inferior con el suyo, nervioso se apartó y Nami cayó hacia delante y casi se pega una hostión contra el suelo si él no llega a sujetarla.

En ese momento Nami se sintió estúpida y rechazada. Se reincorporó con un movimiento brusco y encaró a Luffy con una mirada ofendida.

— ¡¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo todo tan difícil?! —gritó acorralándole contra la bañera.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Nami? Estás muy rara —le gritó el sentándose en el borde, huyendo inútilmente de esa inquietante proximidad.

— ¡Cualquier hombre hubiese caído a mis pies solamente la primera vez que insinué que tenía las tetas sudadas!

— ¿Pero de qué hablas? —preguntó el chico más confundido todavía, ella se acercó más.

— Llevo intentando seducirte desde que estábamos en cubierta, ¡imbécil! Esto es un insulto a mi orgullo... —lo último lo masculló entre dientes.

— ¿Seducirme...? ¿En qué sentido...?

— Seducirte sexualmente, Luffy —y entonces lo comprendió, no era tan estúpido, solo un poco lento para captar indirectas.

— ¡OH! ¡Por eso estabas haciendo esas cosas tan raras!

Nami suspiró resignada y se separó de él, dándole la espalda.

— Supongo que Zoro ha ganado la apuesta —fue en busca del albornoz para irse a su habitación—. Perdóname si te hice pasar un mal rato.

Dispuesta a irse, se vio obligada a detenerse cuando Luffy usó su poder para detenerla y también para obligarla a girarse y a acercarla hacia él de vuelta. Nami emitió un quejido cuando su cabeza chocó contra el duro pecho del capitán.

— ¿Qué apuesta?

— Ninguna... no es nada —dijo ella intentando sajarse.

— Dímelo, quiero saberlo —su voz sonó como eventualmente quería, como una orden de capitán y Nami, comprendiendo que cuando a Luffy se le metía algo en la cabeza era inútil intentar persuadirle, cedió.

— Zoro y yo hicimos una apuesta de si yo podía... —sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza— seducirte...

— ¿A mí por qué?

— Porque tienes el mismo apetito sexual de una langosta, Capitán.

— ¡Eso es mentira!

— Tsk, da igual —dijo Nami negando con la cabeza, derrotada—, tendré que perdonar las deudas de Zoro.

Luffy no dijo nada, sin embargo cuándo Nami intentó marcharse la obligó a seguir mirándole a la cara. Estaba demasiado serio y Nami pudo notar como el destello de sus ojos cambiaban, con lo que pudo identificar... decepción.

— Me ofendes, Nami —dijo de repente y ella pestañeó un par de veces—. Yo ya no soy un niño y pasé dos años en la compañía de un viejo y una mujer que a cada rato quería besarme —de repente giró el rostro y susurró más para el mismo que para ella—. Raylight también intentó enseñarme sobre otras cosas... —volvió a dirigir su atención a la navegante y ella se preguntó que clase cosas podría enseñarle un tipo que a pesar de estar viejo seguía siendo atractivo—. Me ofende que dudes de mi hombría.

— No dudo de tu hombría, Luffy —para que nos vamos a engañar—, bueno en realidad, si dudo, ¿pero cómo no voy a dudar? Rechazaste a la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

— Pero es porque a mí Hancock no me gusta, solo somos a amigos.

— ¿Y quién te gusta entonces? —la pregunta fue casi automática y la hizo con indiferencia, como a quien le preguntan 1+1 y responde 2 al instante. En realidad la pregunta no tenía ninguna intención, ni siquiera le importaba o es que en realidad dudaba que le gustara alguien.

— Bueno... esto... —Espera, Espera, Luffy había adoptado una posición muy rara de él. Nami lo notó nervioso y comenzó a rascarse la barbilla como cuando no entiende algo y aunque Nami quería creer que era su imaginación, podía jurar que había un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

— Oh... ¿por qué tan nervioso, Capitán? —se iba a divertir con esto.

— ¡N-no estoy nervioso! —''¡Claro que lo estás!'', pensó Nami para sus adentros...

— ¡Te gusta alguien! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡¿Quién es, quién es?! —no sabía por qué le interesaba tanto—. ¡¿La conozco?!

— ¡N-no la conoces! —se puso más nervioso todavía y Nami se sintió ligeramente decepcionada, pero ahora estaba segura de que su capitán había despertado.

— ¡Entonces si te gusta alguien!

— ¡Ya te dije que no!

— ¡Dímelo, venga, escúpelo!

Nami se dejó llevar por la emoción del momento y la inquietud, curiosidad y otra camúfladísima que había sentido todo en una ola de emociones desordenadas. Se acercó tanto que Luffy, poniéndose muchísimo más nervioso intentó huir de su rostro que cada vez se acercaba más al suyo y como estaba todavía de espaldas a la bañera, se tropezó con el borde de la bañera y cayó dentro, Nami le siguió, porque estaba apoyada en su pecho y sus manos sujetaban sus hombres.

Luffy se golpeó con el fondo, pero él era de goma y no le dolería, así que se preocupó más de sujetar a Nami contra su pecho para que no se pegara el golpe también. Salió a la superficie, todavía sujetando a su navegante, en cuanto hubo pasado el impacto y ambos se vieron llenos de espuma. La ropa de Luffy y el albornoz de Nami totalmente empapados.

La navegante, totalmente avergonzaba por haber caído entre las piernas de su capitán, tenía miedo de separarse y verle la cara, sin explicárselo.

— Nami... —escuchó la voz de Luffy un poco cerca de su oído—. Nami... —volvió a escuchar su voz otra vez—. Nami...

— ¿Qué? —con una tercera vez ya la hizo levantar el rostro y mirar desde abajo el mentón de Luffy, luego su boca, cuyo labio inferior estaba siendo mordido por el inferior, le resultó gracioso pero no lo demostró externamente.

— Si la conoces... —dijo de repente, sacándola de la catatonia momentánea— de hecho es del barco...

Nami pestañeó y luego puso cara de horror.

— ¡Por el amor de Oda, Luffy! ¡Qué Robin podría ser tu madre!

— No es Robin... —Nami volvió a pestañear confundida y entrecerró un ojo.

— ¿Eres gay?

— ¡Qué no!

El capitán ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y le estaba resultando bastante difícil hablar de eso con ella. Por primera vez se sentía nervioso ante la presencia de Nami y mira que antes había tenido razones para estarlo, como aquellas veces que entrababa a su habitación sin permiso y más de una vez la había pillado desnuda...

Por parte de Nami, estaba demasiado interesada en el asunto y si no era Robin, solo quedaba ella como opción, pero se negaba a considerarlo una posibilidad y también se negaba a esa molestísima e innecesaria sensación de felicidad que le cosquilleaba en el pecho cuando pensaba en ella como la respuesta.

Estuvo demasiado ocupada pensando lo bien o lo mal que sería la respuesta de Luffy, para cuando sintió una mano en su nuca y cuando sintió el tacto de algo suave y con un ligero sabor a carne en sus labios. Cerró los ojos al sentirlo y se quedó estática, pensando en que estaba ocurriendo.

Luffy separó sus labios de los de ella y se relamió los labios al sentir el sabor a zumo de mandarina en su boca.

— Luffy... —Nami entreabrió los ojos, pero no miró a los suyos— ¿por qué has hecho eso?

— Bueno... Raylight me dijo que si te gustaba una chica debías besarla...

— ¿Y no te dijo Rylight que ella tenía que estar de acuerdo...?

— Ahora que lo mencionas...

— '' Si te gusta una chica tienes que besarla, pero solo si ella está de acuerdo, no quieras ganarte una buena trompada'' —le había dicho Rylight.

— ¡O-oe Nami perdona, no quería, yo...! —Nami levantó su mano— ¡No me pegues por favor, no me pegues!

— ¡¿Te quieres callar?! —Nami le tapó la boca con la mano que había elvantado y Luffy se sintió un poco tranquilo...

— Pensé que me ibas a pegar.

— ¿Por qué te iba a pegar?

— Porque Rylight me dijo que me podían pegar si besaba sin permiso...

— Conque eso te dijo Rylight, ¿eh? —Nami abrió ambos ojos y esta vez le miró a los suyos con una sonrisa meliflua—. Qué te parece esto? Te pegaré... si no lo repites.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Qué me beses, idiota!

Y entonces fue ella quién le agarró la nuca a él y le besó.

...

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Nami se levantó y fue a la cocina se encontró a Usopp y a Chopper con la boca desencajada, a Brook cantando ''Yohoho'' con un violín, a Franky gritando ''SUPER'', a Sanji llorando en un rincón, Robin sonriendo como ella solo solía hacerlo y a Zoro con la cara desencajada. Buscó con la mirada a Luffy, quien reía sin parar, posiblemente por la actitud del resto.

Cuando Zoro se dio cuenta de su presencia, se levantó y fue hasta ella, mirándole verdaderamente molesto y escupiendo en su cara.

— Zorra manipuladora.

Eso solo se debía a una cosa...

— Luffy...

El pobre capitán se llevaría la golpiza de su vida.

...

~FIN~


End file.
